


yes, sir

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Jove smiled. “No matter what I ask you, that’s what you respond with, alright?”"Yes, sir," Percy said.





	yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> this tumblr purge has got me staring into the hot light of the fucking sun with my own fucking drabbles, lord jesus

“Someone aught to plug up that hungry hole,” Jove said.

Percy swallowed hard, but said nothing. He kept his hands on his cheeks, holding them apart so his hole was on display for Jove.

As it should be.

He heard Jove moving slowly behind him. “Do you think so?” Jove asked.

“Yes, sir,” Percy said. It was the only thing he was allowed to say during a scene like this. “No, sir,” was what he used when he was uncomfortable.

“Should I use a toy?” Jove asked. The tip of his black Oxford rubbed against Percy’s hole and he shuddered. His nipples hardened.

“Yes, sir,” Percy croaked.

“Mm, no,” Jove said, taking his shoe away. “A toy wouldn’t fill you up enough. What about three toys, sweetheart? Would that fill you up real nice? Make you nice and wet?”

Percy’s face flushed hot. “Yes, sir,” he said.

Jove patted his ass. “You’ve done a great job holding position. Now bend on over.”

Percy carefully lowered his face to the floor, keeping his hands on his ass to part his cheeks.

Jove’s thumb rubbed the rim of his hole. He spat on it and Percy flushed. He began to rub it again. “Or maybe,” he said, eventually. “Four toys. I know how hungry that pretty hole gets.”

“Yes, sir,” Percy whimpered.

Jove pressed in a finger.

“Or maybe I’ll just finger you like this,” Jove said, “make you ache.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Slide in the smallest plug we have. Play with those pretty nipples of yours.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Wouldn’t even be able to beg to cum.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jove slid his finger out and rubbed the rim before taking his hand away. “As a matter of fact,” he said, “I like that idea. Do you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir.”

Percy heard Jove move away from him and head over to the nightstand. There was the slide of the drawer opening and closing and then the cool feeling of lube on his hole. Percy swallowed as Jove slid his fingers around it, then inside without warning, without apology.

Percy said nothing, breathing slowly through his nose and out through his mouth.

And then the thick tip of a fat plug pressed firmly against his hole.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Jove said.

“Yes, sir.”

The plug slid in.

Percy  _moaned_.

“Good boy,” Jove said sweetly. “That feel good?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jove pressed against the stopper with his thumb, making Percy squirm. “Should I call Apollo and Hermes to come see you? See how pretty you look? How full you are?”

Percy flushed hot. His hands shook. His cock dripped. “Yes, sir.”

“I bet you would like that,” Jove said. “But right now, your hole is just for me to fill, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now sit back up and face me, sweetheart.”

Percy carefully sat up, the stopper keeping the plug from falling out as he waddled in a circle until he faced Jove. He looked handsome in his blue suit and leather gloves, his beard trimmed to the length Percy likes the most. Percy wanted to suck his cock, to smell the spicy body wash of Jove’s pubes along with the salty tang of his sweat. But he couldn’t ask for it.

Jove stroked his face lovingly, his gray eyes sparkling.

Percy’s chest filled with the sheer volume of feeling wanted, desired.

“You are remarkable,” Jove whispered.

Percy flushed, his eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of moments. “Yes, sir,” he replied.

Jove’s palm slowly slid away, but Percy kept his eyes shut.

And then Jove’s leather-clad fingers circled his nipples.

“Place your hands on your thighs,” Jove said. “Don’t touch your hole or your cock. Do not ask me to touch them. Do not beg me to touch them. I will not touch them. Do you understand, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your hole received its gift for today.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your pretty cock hasn’t earned one.”

Percy swallowed hard. His cock hadn’t earned a gift for an entire week. Still, he said, “Yes, sir.”

“These, though,” Jove said and gently pinched Percy’s nipples. Percy gasped softly. “These deserve many gifts. Do you agree, Percy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“These deserve to be played with.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you think you could cum this way, Percy?” Jove gently circled his nipples. It was too light. The tease made his cock jump. “Just like this?”

Percy knew he couldn’t. So did Jove. But Percy understood the implications: Jove was going to be playing with them for a while and if he didn’t cum that way, then too bad. “Yes, sir,” Percy said.

“Maybe we should try,” Jove said and lowered his face, giving one of Percy’s nipples a lick. Percy bit his lip. “I want you to say something for me, Percy,” he said.

“Yes, sir.”

“I want you to say ‘Please play with my tits, sir.'”

Percy flushed hot. “Please play with my tits, sir.”

Jove grinned. “No matter what I ask you, that’s what you respond with, alright?” He twisted a nipple, but not painfully.

“Yes, sir,” Percy said. “Please play with my tits, sir.”

Fifteen minutes later and Percy thought he was going insane. His head tossed back, cock straining, his hole sucking on the plug inside it uselessly. And every time Jove asked him if he wanted him to stop, his leather-clad fingers circling, pinching, flicking, rubbing his sensitive nipples raw, Percy croaked out desperately, “Please play with my tits, sir.”

And Jove would grin.

And oblige.


End file.
